


虎狼

by Glembewl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glembewl/pseuds/Glembewl
Summary: 你和我一样。和我一样在畏怕明天。我们这场做爱会持续多久呢？床铺的晃动速度重新加快，很快就会有第一次。你不但疲惫，还带着伤，如果尽兴，我会是永远的罪人。可是，昌均，我真的很爱你。
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	虎狼

**Author's Note:**

> 突然觉得“海”这个意象真的好好。
> 
> 来源是看见元虎在巡演时将脸凑向下面朝他伸手的粉丝，他让她们摸他，好好感受他，发丝和脸颊都融在手掌与手掌里，坦诚又勇敢。我第一次看见时，“他真的，很赤诚，很感恩和珍惜与相信世人所给予他的那些爱。”突然就想起了“海”，一颗透彻无比的心，一份荡漾如浪的感情，一个浩瀚蔚蓝、在爱里游泳的人。谁是海？是他所得到的这些千千万万，还是他本身就是呢。当他眼光柔和的时候，当他强劲的身体底下柔软的心暴露出来的时候，当他突然无风无浪、疲惫难堪的时候。把他交给狼会怎么样，狼比起稍微柔和些的外貌和一样软的心，中间还隔了一层钢筋，所以把自己保护了，也把自己锁了。虎不一样，虎有一身厚皮毛，有獠牙，有巨大的力气。但脱开这一身，他却是沉重的、没有再保护的五脏了。
> 
> 动物受伤会用舌头舔舐伤口。如果会有这么一刻，狼在他身下坦诚着，去告诉虎他对他这么多年下来的依靠，到底有多愿意把自己给他。虎去吻，去救他通红的脸颊耳朵和眼泪。狼是小孩，永远都是。在海中疗伤了这么久，还是蹒跚学步，习惯着封闭和棱角。虎和狼的五个哥哥一样，去用温柔感化他，所以今天狼敞开了，即便依然生涩于表达，但是虎是浩瀚的，是如海般广纳着他的。吻会像雨水，搂和抱会像潜流，来到了，就会在身体上化开，融进去。那么他的发丝呢？他和他，谁做主语都可以。那么温柔，那么绵软，会被汗或者泪糊成一个卷，俏皮又很悲伤。
> 
> 海，那就是海。因为水汽很充沛，湿嗒嗒的；因为容得下千万的温柔，也容得下一匹狼，甚至还会用海浪托着他，防止他会溺水。
> 
> 虎是那么温柔，那么值得，那么好。狼现在反而经常哭。玟赫和粉丝们约定好了以后不再哭了，这个不爱掉眼泪的小狼却每每失约，在角落里被摄像机拍到，在哥哥背后被摄像机拍到，在舞台走位时候被摄像机拍到；不停地，红红的眼眶和亮晶晶的眼角。
> 
> 哥哥，在哪里呢？小狼还在这一个孤零零的海岛上等你的海浪扑过来，继续和他戏耍。没有了浪，他离大陆还有的这点距离，就需要他投进水里泪哇哇地去扑腾了。那个时候，记得吗？当他展开双臂朝你喊“虎锡哥”的时候，多么好听，多么动人，谁都在喜欢着，包括他自己。可是，海突然沉寂了，海没有把他一起吞走，却也没有把他吐出来。狼有点沉重，身上沾着很多很多的盐水，他在尝试去把这些沉重甩开，把毛发重新打理，然后继续踏上征程。但他会在某一刻永远地停着，永远地，和地球上每一片大洋一样永远地，记得浪与雨水，记得万里晴空和无边海面，记得每一只从他的身下游过的大鱼，永远地，永远地在爱你。

任昌均的状态很差。  
  
表演舞台的时候一个恍惚崴到了，还坚持把自己的part做完。等到下台，左脚已经没有办法走路，伤势很严重。但是年末颁奖礼的时间还是太短了，他在后台抓了一个冰袋，又跟着跑回到侧舞台的艺人席。摄像机到处都在扫，他捂着那个冰袋，化了，流下来的水弄湿了一点点裤子，始终是没有往脚踝上敷一敷。  
  
他对正在发生的事情有种模糊感。工作人员来引他们上台领奖，任昌均一跳一跳地跟着，走到领奖台中央，接过奖，鞠躬的时候就已经想哭了。  
  
也不知道是哪里来的光。好像是四面八方都在照。贤祐哥对着立麦开始讲话，接着是李周宪；李玟赫赶在周宪的眼泪流出来之前接过了话，最后问了一句：“成员们有要说的话吗？”  
  
任昌均这个时候醒了。也不是醒了，像已经意料到并且准备好了，不太在状态的时候等到了。他手里抓着有一小束花，从第二排挤到前面去对着麦克。  
  
说了什么？他慢慢说的，却好像一下子就没了。然后monsta x准备下场，粉丝们在叫，同时在想，他刚刚说了什么？  
  
“还有…虽然不清楚公司允不允许说这些，但是。”这个时候镜头切开了，切到李玟赫和刘基贤。李玟赫整个脸都是眼泪，用牙在揪着自己的下嘴唇，然后任昌均的下一句话说出来，立刻就失去了表情控制，转过身开始猛哭。  
  
“虎锡哥，”现场的人都看到了，任昌均似乎很难把话吐出来，也没有看任何一个摄像机。“看见了吗？我们monsta x拿到大赏了。”  
  
“你现在在哪里呢？你走了之后换掉了手机号码，成员们都联系不上你。我们都很想念你，希望你现在也能够幸福地活着，如果回国之后能出来吃一顿饭的话就好了。我爱你。”

  


最后的安可monsta x没有出来。推特上开始慢慢有消息：「玟赫和昌均的状态很差，尤其是昌均。他没有办法把眼泪停下来，身体一直在抖，脚也伤得很严重。医生在给他的左小腿绑木板，还拿来了半边拐杖。」「昌均没有办法自己走路，他看起来很痛苦。」「亨源的手被什么东西划伤了，包扎之后暂时没事。monsta x今年真的很忙碌了，希望回去能好好休息…」  
  
「元虎似乎通过以前的经纪人打电话过来了，是看到了获奖舞台还是昌均现在的状况呢…」「和元虎通话之后昌均的情绪平定了许多，但是还是很沉寂的样子。」

  


便利店？任昌均看了一眼红色的路灯，不管不顾地踩着马路的雪跑到了对面。风有点大，没有下雪，空气在空荡的路上不断席卷，任昌均没戴手套，他没意识到。  
  
看见了，灯牌。便利店指的是前面那个吧？  
  
他跑过去。那里有一片空旷的地方，店里的灯穿过玻璃门照出来，把那个站在那里的人照得怪亮堂的。  
  
任昌均在凑近之前就认出来了。那么熟悉的人，每天日所思夜所念，终于，终于。他在他跟前还弯腰歇了一下气息，然后直梗梗地抬头，看他。  
  
风那么冷，他的喉咙被堵住了，心情也很微妙地急躁。他去问：“为什么戴帽子？”  
  
“被人认出来不好。”  
  
不要，不喜欢。凭什么要把你的样子藏起来。又来了，又生气了，凭什么？何况你都已经被那样的牺牲了，为什么还要这样低声下气？  
  
任昌均径直去抓他的下巴，嘴巴覆上去，很没道理地吻申元虎。  
  
那么熟悉。那么多年陪在我的身边，给过我那么好的爱，却连一个正式的告别都没有，断掉联系逃走？你那么一个勇敢的人，我还在很爱你，很想念你，这个这么急躁的吻就可以代表一切。  
  
他松开。申元虎笑了笑，“这么突然？”  
  
“忍不了。”  
  
他的笑意再深一点点。申元虎低头看看自己的鞋尖，沾了一点被风吹起来的地上的雪花，鞋面上有些湿了。他伸手把帽子往后脱掉，理了理自己的头发，抬头去看任昌均。  
  
染黑了，鬓角也剃了。看起来怪异地让人产生“他很冷”的主观感觉。  
  
“为什么把头发剪这么短，”任昌均伸手试着把他前面的头发拉下来，连眉毛都没过。“你要提前入伍吗？”  
  
“不是，现在不是不做爱豆了吗？想自己更像普通人一点，所以把原来的发型改了。”  
  
“你手好冷。”申元虎把任昌均的手拉过来，往脸上贴贴。“怎么这么冰，你怎么过来这里的？”  
  
“走路。”  
  
“为什么？你不是脚伤了吗，为什么要走路过来，这样加重了伤势怎么办？”  
  
“可是不能打车啊，如果我被人出来了，而我是来找你的，被别人知道了你的住址可怎么办？这么晚了也不会有公车把。”任昌均用头去指店里的时钟，现在可是凌晨三点十分。  
  
“你身上穿得太少了…”  
  
“对啊，”任昌均打断他，“我好冷，抱抱我。”  
  
他没有一点迟疑，直直白白地说出这句话。带着一种很奇怪的恶意，讨厌他明明关心自己却一下子跑离自己那么远；剩下的部分，被语言色彩藏住，但统统都是他任昌均的渴望。碰一下我吧，至少碰一下。一个不渴望的人怎么会半夜看见两个字“可以”，就匆匆忙忙地溜出来，踩着会痛的脚走到这个地方来？  
  
申元虎把手伸开迎他撞进来。小孩，穿得又少，都是硬邦邦的骨头。他把自己羽绒服的拉链拉开，把这个冷冰冰的小狼裹起来，看着他发旋处的头发被吹起来，抖一抖，又垂下去。  
  
他低头对着他的后脑勺问：“现在好点了吗？”  
  
任昌均趴在申元虎的肩膀上。他趴着，待了很久，不想松开。  
  
很暖和。都是哥哥啊，不是吗，只不过还在吹风，还别扭地站在空旷的半个广场上，还照着灯。店员会看见吗？会吧。但是他想勇敢一点，每一个人都想勇敢一点。只是冷，罢了。  
  
“哥，我们要在这个地方叙旧到天亮吗。”  
  
“不是啊，当然不是。”  
  
“那不要去其他地方了吧。”任昌均把头抬起来看他，“我想去哥家里，可以吗？”

  
  
  


“你怎么可以看见我说可以就这样没头没尾地跑过来啊。”申元虎拧掉热毛巾的水分，自己试试温度，走过来给任昌均捂手。“还有后半句话啊，没看到吗，‘但是路上小心’。”  
  
“看到啦。我没出事啊。”  
  
“你明天就会感冒。”说完他又去橱柜找药，找出来几个预防的，拿过来要给任昌均。  
  
“虎锡哥，”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我很想你。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
申元虎蹲下来拿给他捂手的毛巾，拿走之前隔着毛巾抓了抓任昌均的手，意思是最后再捂一捂，准备拿走啦。  
  
任昌均从沙发靠背上坐起来，往前去靠近申元虎。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
“我很想你。”  
  
“刚刚不是说过了吗？”  
  
“我很想你。”  
  
任昌均盯着他，盯着他的眼睛。哥，我很想你。  
  
申元虎的眼神逐渐柔和下来。“我知道。”他吸了一口气。我知道，我不是不明白。他去回望任昌均的眼神，两者在某一个世界的深处进行交汇，萦回缠绕，开始由一方给予另一方勇气，慢慢的，越来越近。  
  
任昌均首先吻过来。申元虎也回应他，含着他的舌头，和他交汇，又一下包裹住他的嘴唇，牙齿轻轻地咬。任昌均的舌头逐渐被推回他的嘴里，申元虎顺着起来，手抚着他的脸，把他压倒在沙发上。  
  
唇齿松开，他撑在任昌均的上方，凝视这个他也爱、他也想念的小孩。  
  
“你真的瘦了。”申元虎用指背去描他的脸颊，“粉丝们都在让你吃多点啊。”  
  
“现在不是在吃吗，在吃虎锡哥。”  
  
申元虎笑一笑，“谁教你说这种话的？”  
  
“是因为太想哥了才这样的。”  
  
任昌均的手指点在申元虎的领口，顺着那根缝线滑到右边来，“那天，颁奖礼的那天，我的脑子里面都是哥。”  
  
申元虎错愕了一下。  
  
“我没有办法适应没有哥的颁奖礼。  
  
“明明舞台已经排好了，但是当哥的part出来的时候，心里面呈现的还是哥的身影。  
  
“所以，很想念哥哥。”  
  
很想念。那一头绵软的头发，早晨起来的时候其中的很多都会俏皮地立起来；哥哥的牙刷口盅、洗浴巾，在衣柜里一件件排好的白色衣服，和在床上预多的一个枕头。  
  
去哪里了，突然间。现在可以重新拥有吗？那些曾经的，在爱和被爱的汇集中生成的幸福，今天可以吗？  
  
“我也很想你，真的。”  
  
申元虎趴下来，脸搭在任昌均的肩上。  
  
他也在叙旧。肩膀，还是，硬邦邦的。尤其是最外头的这个骨块，像生来就是为了刺伤人。他趴在他身上，手去摸那个尖角，转下来想要去把他的腰。  
  
“昌均啊，”他有点犹疑，“你可以在这里留到明天吗？”  
  
“可以啊，和玟赫哥说一声，他会帮忙搞定的吧。”  
  
还是很淘气，意料之内地又在找李玟赫打掩护了。  
  
“不是后两天还会有舞台吗，你脚伤也还没好。”  
  
“在哥哥这里不会受伤的。”  
  
申元虎起来去对他的嘴，右手覆着他的面颊。吻有深浅。任昌均时不时仰头，手也去抚他的脸，指腹挠挠他的耳廓。申元虎的另一只手抓上来，把他的手指一根根扣住，扣紧着压在沙发上。  
  
申元虎把唇齿滑开，去吻他的嘴角、下巴、颚骨和脖子。手指还攥着，他的头发被任昌均用另一只手抓散，被伸进发丝之间绵软地揉着。他的头发在被欣赏，在他也欣赏着任昌均的脖颈和锁骨的时候。  
  
任昌均垂着眼眸去看他手里揉着的这团头发，黑黑的，短却也那么贴在自己的指上，绕圈圈，绕成一个小卷后松开，就俏皮地落回去。  
  
申元虎吮着他的锁骨尖，手开始把任昌均的衣服撩开，伸进去碰到他的肚子。  
  
他起来好把任昌均的衣服掀到胸上，伸着舌头从肋骨落下去，舔上去含住他的乳头。  
  
任昌均怕痒。申元虎知道，他甚至是故意的，每一次，包括这一次，他都会听到任昌均发出像猫一样的叫声。  
  
开始变得淫荡了。申元虎舔舐着，慢慢挑起他的情欲。这很受用，任昌均的脸红红的，耳朵像桃子成熟一样通红，手有些从申元虎的头上移开，想堵住自己的声音。  
  
他把他的舌头拉下，绕着敏感点打圈，再含住吮吸。又移去另外一边，重复着这些动作。  
  
任昌均两条腿开始摩挲，缩起来的时候顶到申元虎的腰。申元虎偏过身子让让，同时亲吻着他的胸沟，一路拉下，吻着任昌均的小腹，手开始扒他的裤子。  
  
申元虎这个时候抬头看了看任昌均。任昌均也在看他，看他停在他的临界点上，那么危险，还要抬头来看看他狼狈的样子。申元虎有点欣慰，又很开心。因为，终于，又看见了，这么动人的神态。那两颗眉钉——他待会儿就要去好好吻它——和着任昌均的眉毛一起高抬着，与他对视，就像在不停地朝他说话，朝他倾吐。  
  
他把任昌均的裤子褪下去，唇舌覆上内裤，慢慢舔舐着他的性器和阴囊。  
  
听见了，熟悉的喘气声。被隔着内裤舔下体，湿湿的，又粘稠，感觉怪不舒服的，却该死的刺激。任昌均的阴茎在撩动下渐渐变硬，申元虎伸手去描摹那个轮廓，慢慢地撸动；舌头也跟上去，含住器官的头部，把唾液透过衣料润进去。  
  
任昌均一只手背盖在自己的嘴上，但显然于事无补。温度和水分一起作用着，他在不断发出着声音。阴茎不断地被揉捏，心脏也随着动作的变化发着痒。任昌均伸手下去够申元虎的手，湿的内裤贴在皮肤上似乎很不舒服，亦或者是忍不住挑逗呢？他把自己的内裤掀开，露出他已经半硬的下体。  
  
申元虎帮着把他的内裤脱下来，手糊着液体抹上去，上下撸动的动作慢慢变快。他把任昌均挡在嘴前的手拨开，清晰地看着他的嘴张张合合，两颗尖尖的犬牙时不时露出来，和咧开的嘴角称在一起，好一副曼妙的场面。  
  
任昌均低头在看申元虎的手正撸着自己的东西。他还没来得及制止，申元虎低下头去亲吻他的大腿根，移动位置，含住他的半个阴囊；又只用舌尖点着，顺着轮廓往上，张嘴把他硬挺的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
  
温热感瞬间袭来，任昌均不自觉倒吸了一口气。申元虎上下移动着头部，嘴中吞吐器头不时碰到喉咙深处，惹得他不知道去怎么让哥哥停下这样羞耻的事，手掌覆上去对方的头发，好让他知道他在回应。  
  
他就像在确认一样，或者是，重新感受。任昌均的皮肤，连着的万计的任昌均的神经，每一处，包括他嘴里含着的任昌均的阴茎。这些东西他都曾无比实在地拥有和欣赏，千万的细胞描出来的轮廓和热度，在他的心里早就一道道地刻印出了一副作品。有关任昌均，全部都是任昌均。  
  
申元虎真的好爱。不管是这一刻还是下一刻。作品在永恒地保留着，映射着，在这段分离开的日子里回放着。怎么会不想念呢？他去舔，去给他快感，不存在性爱里主动权的持有问题，他就只是想，只是愿意那样做罢了。  
  
任昌均很难地喊出两句“哥”字。申元虎爬起来，很认真地去接他的嘴。  
  
他的性器已经鼓胀，顶在任昌均的股间，温热感互相传导，让申元虎吻得更用力了些。手撸动着他的性器，把那些液体抹开，手指摩挲着头部位置，最后脱开，把上了他的腰。  
  
唇齿慢慢分开，任昌均意犹未尽地想追，半张着嘴迷离地看着申元虎。  
  
申元虎回望他的眼神，然后闭上眼睛和他碰了碰鼻子。  
  
“我们去床上吧。”

  
  
  


任昌均的手环着元虎的脖子，就这点路，不依不饶地追着申元虎的嘴巴。  
  
“昌均呐，”申元虎有点被逗乐了，“哥这样看不见路。”  
  
任昌均被申元虎捧着在身上，他又反过来捧着申元虎的脸。申元虎被迫停下来，让任昌均的吻冲撞进来，啃咬着他的嘴唇。  
  
“你这样搞要什么时候才能到床上？”申元虎的嘴巴咧咧的，任昌均总是舔到他的牙齿，才脱开来停下。  
  
“为什么笑？”任昌均看着他那上挑的嘴角，心想怪不得老舔着牙齿。  
  
“因为开心。”  
  
申元虎笑得很可爱。果然是一样的呢，还是一模一样的哥哥，还有一股傻白的味道。  
  
任昌均乖乖地趴到申元虎的肩上。申元虎抱着他往里走，把他放到床上，在床边开始把自己的衣服一件件地脱下。  
  
任昌均躺在床上看。似乎离开了之后也没有停下对身体的管理。肌肉线条依然分明着。后脑勺，那条熟悉的发根和脖子的分界线，以前他特别想用牙去咬咬看，这作为像生理本能一样存在的兽性冲动似乎现在也存在着。胸膛，那两块非常好看的胸肌，还有所有…哥哥为什么这么漂亮呢？  
  
任昌均爬起来，舌头碰上申元虎的皮肤，一寸一寸地品尝着。  
  
他应该是为这身漂亮受过罪的。因为漂亮得到着爱，也为此劳苦和疲惫。  
  
申元虎的手揽着任昌均，摩挲着他的发根，盯着他的两个发旋，仿佛看见他最绵软温柔的地方。  
  
任昌均也一点一点地吻着他，从漂亮的胸脯一路拉下，亲吻着他的性器。  
  
如果吻能够抚平看不见的伤就好了。他吻得那么认真，没有半点是假的，是出于性欲的。申元虎的阴茎很大，他张口去含，有些卖力地吞吐。  
  
申元虎伸手撩开他额前的头发。两颗眉钉亮亮的。他摸摸这两个金属尖角，看着他的嘴在自己的性器上不断移动着，和时不时伸出来殷红的舌头。  
  
器官顶到喉咙，任昌均的耳朵因为缺氧而变红。申元虎去捏捏他的耳朵，好啦，谢谢你，可以了。  
  
任昌均从吞吐中脱出来，离开的那一刻空气发出一下响声。他有点喘气。申元虎把他的上衣脱下来，弯下身去安慰他卖力的口唇，轻轻地含吮着，留足了空气让他呼吸。  
  
申元虎让他躺倒在床上，趴下去吻他的大腿根。顺着线条往上，他抬着任昌均的腿，亲了亲他受伤的脚踝。  
  
还痛吗？肯定会痛的，崴得那么严重。就好像现在，任昌均希望他直接地进来，什么都别要做了。会痛吗？肯定会痛的。但是又有什么关系呢，痛永远都只有一点点，不是吗。有吻，有温柔，有他对他那么多的感情，这些东西像雨一样不断稀释他或他身上的痛楚。只消再多一些，就不会再有痛。  
  
申元虎的性器抵上去，慢慢地，一点一点地深入进任昌均的身体里。  
  
他想他吻他。任昌均张大着嘴，伸着舌头在引诱。申元虎很明白的覆上去，舌头交结着他的，缠绕，舔舐，拉下来吻他的下颚角。  
  
他把耳朵贴在任昌均的嘴边。因为，申元虎不知道他给他带去的痛觉究竟有多少。他们没有做过很多次。任昌均的手有些无措地放在他的腹部，却没有施力气。申元虎只能很小心，慢慢地推入，希望他能发出点声音，提醒他停一停。  
  
没有。直到申元虎的阴茎全部没入，任昌均才开始呼气。但气息断续得很厉害，申元虎低头去亲亲他，亲他的眉骨和额头，夸赞他做得很棒。  
  
任昌均的手指在申元虎胸膛上划道道，后庭还是忍不住缩了一下，嘴巴被迫发出了声音。  
  
申元虎抱紧了他一些，舔舐着他的耳垂，开始慢慢地动作。  
  
声音随着动作被发出来。任昌均适应着，揽上他的肩膀，亲他的侧脸和发鬓，很努力地在告诉他，他正在可以，所以不用担心。  
  
他渴望这一刻很久了。失去一个人的空虚感笼罩了他那么久，不断在他的心理和身体上泛滥着。  
  
哥，过得怎么样，还好吗？他因动作而感到恍惚，周遭的事物是晃动的，申元虎却很准确的在他上方。在这里，原来在这里。似乎一直都在这里。可能现在问这句话并不恰当，但他张着嘴不断发出着动听的单音节，似乎这句话就传达出去了。他说，我和你一样，我也不怎么样。我也很想你，真的。  
  
一份热烈从对方身上不断地传过来，从身体交合处和目光里。任昌均去接收它，接收得越来越淫乱，口齿不清地想说什么，又好像不用说，但也什么都说不明白。  
  
快感从动作里激发出来。申元虎把着他的腰，有些居高临下，打算把这个被情色笼罩住了的人的每一根毛发都记住。他模糊了，模糊着在他的身下和他交合，丝毫不知道自己是多精绝的艺术品，那么动人。任昌均的每一下叫声都扣在了他理智最薄弱的一环。小犬牙，灵活的舌头，一个语调低沉的男性在性爱里浸出这个样子，似乎从头到脚都染了一层潮红色。  
  
暖气开得有点高。他看着这个什么都凌乱的人，开始怪罪室温让他头脑晕涨。申元虎撑开任昌均的双腿，掐着大腿根进行抽插。  
  
等今天晚上结束以后，又该怎么办呢。当第二天申元虎去拉开窗帘，叫任昌均起床的时候，是不是一切都又要结束了？这些又会重新没有，避风港、止痛药…感情却不能像联络一样断开便断开。他很害怕重蹈覆辙，但又觉得这是个再好不过的发展方向。断开，永远断开，是吗？这样作品就会永存，它也可以独立开，独立出申元虎的感情范畴，以更值得的样貌收揽来千万的喜爱。  
  
你也很漂亮，昌均。你和我不一样，你值得那些。  
  
申元虎突然停下了动作。他开始慌了手脚，手背去抹任昌均的脸颊。  
  
“为什么？怎么了？疼吗？”  
  
任昌均在哭。  
  
申元虎慌忙去接他的眼泪，不停亲吻他的小孩。但眼泪像潮水一样，即便任昌均也在抹眼泪，水分渗透了他的头发和很多，好像一面墙就融化了，东西不受控制的溢出来，模糊了他看向申元虎的视线。  
  
哥，你可不可以不走？这样的话，明明已经说过了，却直到现在还想说；明明已经没有意义了，却总是浮现着，不断浮现着。  
  
哥，我是个小失信鬼。我和玟赫哥和周宪哥都约定过了，再也不会哭了。但我在屡屡失约，我又在哭了。  
  
“虎锡哥，”  
  
任昌均伸手去拢申元虎的脸，拢在他的面前，也把自己的头凑上去，把颤抖的、带着温度的的气息呼给他。  
  
“继续，操我。”  
  
原来如此。  
  
申元虎吻下去。这个吻很深，任昌均仰着头让他侵略。  
  
你和我一样。  
  
和我一样在畏怕明天。我们这场做爱会持续多久呢？床铺的晃动速度重新加快，很快就会有第一次。你不但疲惫，还带着伤，如果尽兴，我会是永远的罪人。  
  
可是，昌均，我真的很爱你。  
  
申元虎明白接下来要发生什么，因为任昌均的音调在发生着变化。他趴下去搂他，亲吻他，深深地钳住他的唇齿，不断地加快动作。  
  
任昌均射了。他痉挛着，嘴里不断喘息，断断续续地回应申元虎的吻。  
  
他很悲伤，像窝囊一样。眼泪还在流，他要拨开那些去看清申元虎，却朦朦胧胧的，怎么都无法清晰。  
  
海。会是吗？他在这一刻突然发现申元虎的广阔感。可能是肩膀，很宽阔，连心脏也，似乎什么都能容纳。  
  
海是蓝色的，蓝色代表悲伤。哥，我要怎么和你说呢？我真的很爱你。我愿意坦诚，我愿意全部给予，如果能够是我来代替你承受那些，我会毫不犹豫。  
  
明天会怎么样，以后会怎么样，我真的很害怕。但似乎，害怕也没有作用。  
  
这一个晚上就要过去了。  
  
可是，  
  
“虎锡哥，”  
  
你知道吗？  
  
我可能，永远都会爱你。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019年11月。


End file.
